Revenge of Diaboramon: Willis' side
by Pohatu
Summary: One shot. Takes place during Revenge of Diaboramon. I'm sure we all wondered why Willis wasn't called in to help the Digidestined during the second battle against Diaboramon, right? Well, here's what happened! Short, but a back story for another fic.


Author's Note: This is a back story leading into something later on in my Frontier fic. If the spacing is a bit odd...sorry. Library computers are weird.

Willis sighed softly in a happy manner as he watched Terriermon and Lopmon glide around the yard, playing a form of tag that only Digimon like they could. It had been nearly three years since he and the Japanese Digidestined had defeated the virus that had resided within Lopmon, then more known as 'Kokomon'. During that time, Willis hadn't even thought about battling again, content in just helping his reconfigured Digimon to get back to the Rookie level like Terriermon was often seen in. It had been tough, what with Lopmon constantly feeling sorry for himself and saying he should've been able to control himself better. Eventually, though, Terriermon had managed to get Lopmon to finally relax, and the two were just as best friends as before.

Back to the previous time, the two long-eared Digimon glided in and landed on either side of Willis, each one resting an ear on one of his shoulders. "Penny for thoughts?" Terriermon asked, Lopmon immediately hopping in to try and make Willis crack a grin.

"Penny from each of us, if that's what it'll take to get you to open up." Willis laughed softly and scooped both of them up into his arms, cradling them in his arms as if they were little children.

"Oh, it's nothing guys. I was just thinking to six months ago...and I was also reflecting on how lucky I am to have both of you together again." Terriermon reached up and whacked Willis upside the head with one of his ears after he finished saying this, the blonde-haired boy turning his head to quirk a brow at white and green Digimon.

"Now just what was that for, Terriermon?" Willis asked as he turned and stepped inside, holding each in his arms still as he slid past his mother and headed upstairs, making sure to move quickly so as to avoid questions from his family. He had always given the explanation that his two Digimon were simply stuffed animals, but as he had aged a little older, the explanation had started to gain him weird looks. As soon as they were up in his room, Willis allowed the two Digimon to float to the floor using their large ears, Terriermon twirling around on one toe as he landed to look at Willis.

"I did that because you need to quit feeling so sorry for yourself. What's done is done, and what's now is now." With that said, Terriermon turned around and playfully whacked his brother upside the head, laughing after doing so and starting to run as Lopmon chased after him.

Willis simply shook his head and sat down on his bed, watching the two play for a few more seconds before picking his laptop up off of his bed side table and tilted the lid open, hitting the power button on it to get it booting up. As the blonde haired, blue eyed boy awaited for it to boot up, he reached over and picked up his Digivice, holding it in his hand as he thought about the few times the thing had actually lit up to help him out. Willis shook his head once before sitting the Digivice back down on his bed side table as the computer went through the last boot up phase and then went to the log in screen, where he quickly typed in his username and password combination. As he started to go for his usual browser, Lopmon hopped up beside him on the bed, a concentrated look on his face. "Willis...I don't know how or why I know this, but check the same area that Diaboramon was at before."

The teen looked at his Digimon partner in silence for a few seconds before following the instruction, his jaw dropping as he saw Omnimon doing battle against...chains of Kuramon? In the center of the area, though, was where a giant black ball was. Lopmon crawled into his partner's lap and, using one of his ears, pointed at the ball, his voice having gone sort of quiet. "Diaboramon." The chocolate and pink colored Digimon said simply, allowing his full weight to finally drop back down Willis' stomach area. Sensing the tension having just rose up in his partner and brother, Terriermon leapt up beside them, staring in confusion at the two of them before looking at the screen and allowing his jaw to drop.

"How did he come back? I thought Omnimon destroyed him once already!" The white and green Digimon almost shouted this in indignation, though the hint of fear was still obvious in his voice.

"I'm not sure, Terriermon. I'm gonna e-mail Izzy and ask, though. I'm sure he can give an explanation." With having said that, Willis opened up his Mozilla Thunderbird and started typing up the email, making the program itself a bit smaller so that he would be able to watch the battle as it progressed. Just as he hit the send button for the email, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. The two doggy-style Digimon glanced up at their partner before looking back to the screen, Lopmon squirming a bit as he saw Angemon and Angewomon.

"Those are the two that held me back long enough for you guys to recuperate, and those are the two that digivolved in order to release the Golden Digieggs, aren't they?" Lopmon asked this as he wrapped his ears about himself, Willis then wrapping his arms around both of them as a comforting motion.

"Yes, that they are, Lopmon. I'm just confused about something; Why is it that they can so effortlessly get in now, whereas only their older brothers could before?"

"Does it matter? The more they get in there the more they kick Diaboramon's a-" Before Terriermon could finish his statement, Lopmon tilted his head to quiet his brother down, Willis glaring down at Terriermon in and admonishing manner after Lopmon had done so.

"What have I told you about using the 'a' word, Terriermon?" The teen asked this of the green and white Digimon, causing Terriermon to let out a 'hmph' sound before crossing his arms over his chest and refocusing his gaze on the computer screen. The three watched in silence as Angemon and Angewomon slammed through the barriers that the Kuramon had formed, Lopmon taking in a sharp breath as the two angels slammed into the barrier that Diaboramon had formed around himself. This breath was let out in a relaxed manner as the two emerged on the other side with Diaboramon clutched between them, Omnimon quickly following it up by impaling and blasting the living computer virus.

"I guess that's it, then." Willis said, starting to move his mouse towards the 'X' button on the window, but Lopmon shot one of his ears up, wrapping it around Willis' wrist."

"Wait. That seemed way too easy." Lopmon whispered this, barely being heard by Willis, who nodded and lowered the mouse back down, watching the screen. His blue eyes went wide as he watched the Kuramon start to float out of the entrances that had appeared on the net, his hand shooting up to clutch the screen.

"Oh no! If they gather up at another area, they could reform into another Diaboramon again!" Willis reached out and grabbed his Digivice, moving it up towards the screen as if he was going to try and enter himself...but came to a pause as he saw that Angemon and Angewomon took on a familiar light. "Lopmon...isn't that the same light that those two took on right before they released the Golden Digieggs three years ago?" Willis asked this as he set his Digivice down on the edge of the laptop, but quickly grabbed it as Lopmon leapt up onto his feet in Willis' lap.

"Yes! That is the same light! Willis, hold up your digivice!" The blonde blinked in obvious confusion before doing as he was instructed, a light shooting out from Angewomon flying out of the computer and slamming into his Digivice.

On the other side of the world, the same thing had happened to a Davis Motomiya, but he hadn't seen it due to having turned back to look at the big screen, except his light had come from Angemon. Willis hefted his Digivice as the the beam of light disappeared from his computer, his jaw dropping again as his Digivice shifted into the form of a brown and white D3. A few seconds after the transformation had completed, a light shot out from the screen of the newly formed D3 and shot into his pocket, Willis quickly reaching into his pocket after doing so and wrapping his hand around something that he didn't recognize. The blonde drew it out as the light subsided, instantly recognizing it as one of the D-Terminals that his friends from Japan had brought with them to make their Digimon armor digivolve. "Could it be that..." Without another word, Willis flipped the lid open...and nearly choked as he saw that right there on the screen was none other than...

...The DigiEgg of Destiny.

"I don't believe it...it's the DigiEgg you used to become Rapidmon, Terriermon!" The teen let out a whoop after he said this, pushing his laptop off of his lap and onto his bed as he lifted the D-Terminal up in front of him, the two floppy-eared Digimon gliding up onto his shoulders after seeing this.

"So that means I can Digivolve to Rapidmon again? Woohoo!" After realizing what having that DigiEgg again meant, he leapt off of Willis' shoulder and started gliding around the teen's room, doing random corkscrews and other aerial tricks to celebrate. Lopmon, however, stayed perched on Willis' shoulder, gently tapping his partner's cheek after a few seconds to get his attention.

"Hm? What is it, Lopmon?" Willis asked quietly as he noticed Lopmon's questioning look.

"If Terriermon can Golden Armor Digivolve again...does that mean I can use the DigiEgg, too?" He asked this quietly, practically whispering it into Willis' ear, making it obvious he was kind of ashamed to be asking the question. Willis sat back down, setting the D-Terminal down beside his laptop before pulling Lopmon down into his lap, turning him so that he was facing towards him.

"I don't think so, buddy. It's not like you need it, anyway. You ate him and Magnamon even after they had digivolved." Willis chuckled after saying this, but Lopmon only cringed and shook his head, obviously indicating it was a bad joke on the teen's part.

"Don't remind me, partner. I'd really rather prefer to forget about the time I spent fused with that virus." Willis nodded and patted the side of Lopmon's head once in a respectful manner before looking over to see Terriermon leap off of the door frame and glide back over to them. The green and white Digimon landed beside Willis and picked up the D3, looking at it from a few angles before placing it in his partner's hand.

"You think the color scheme means anything, Willis?" Terriermon asked, climbing into Willis' lap beside Lopmon, the two wrapping each other up in their ears, which caused Willis to laugh gently before tilting the D3around so that the front was facing towards them.

"Well, think about it; it's two colors are your the primary colors on your bodies." This caused the two floppy-eared Digimon to glance at other before looking at the D3 again...and then bursting out into laughter.

"And I blamed Davis of being stupid." Terriermon said, shaking his head once before unwrapping himself from Lopmon and starting to glide around the room.

"What do you think these upgrades are for, Willis?" Lopmon asked, again focusing his eyes on his blue-eyed partner, who simply shrugged and picked up the D3 and D-Terminal, looking at them with his lower lip sticking out from underneath the top one slightly.

"I'm not sure, Lopmon. What I do know, though...is that by them arriving, it probably means that we are supposed to use them. It's just a matter of...when." With that, Willis set the D3 and D-Terminal down on his bed side table, taking one last glance at the computer screen and nodding in satisfaction as he saw Angemon, Angewomon and Omnimon blast a hole out the area they had been trapped in. Then, without any hesitation...he closed the lid. Wherever the battle went, he was sure that the Japanese Digidestined wouldn't need his help. After all; they had destroyed Diaboramon once. What could happen?

Author's Note: Short, yes I know. Reviews, though?


End file.
